A través de su Ventana
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Ella está ahí de Nuevo, tentándolo. Él la desea. Siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Verla será suficiente? Traducción TH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo la traducción. Thank you Christine, I love you.

 **Título: Through her Window**

 **De: Geekchic12**

 **Traducción: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

 **Capítulo 1**

Mierda, ya casi no tengo loción. Aprieto el último poco en mi palma y llevé mis dedos a mi erección, empujando mis caderas y gimiendo ante el intenso placer.

Sus persianas están abiertas de nuevo, y no puedo dejar de mirarla. Ni siquiera un segundo.

Su largo y oscuro cabello cuelga por su espalda, todavía mojado de la ducha que ha tomado. La pequeña toalla púrpura envuelta alrededor de su torso apenas cubre su culo.

La curva de su culo se asoma cuando se agacha para recoger ropa interior limpia de una cesta de ropa en el suelo. Muerdo el nudillo del índice en mi mano libre mientras mi otra mano trabaja en mi polla, tirando y apretando.

Dios, es tan jodidamente caliente.

No creo que siquiera se dé cuenta.

Cuando ella deja caer la toalla, un gemido se me escapa. Bebo toda su desnudez, su cremosa piel expuesta a mí mientras ella se mueve para estar delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero.

He fantaseado con ella durante tantos años, tocándome pensando en imágenes mentales de ella innumerables veces. Pero esto. Esto es mucho mejor. Mucho más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Ella vivía al lado durante casi una década, siempre con cortinas cerradas en su ventana.

Pero ahora...

Mi mano se ralentiza cuando ella ladea la cabeza de lado a lado, inspeccionándose en el espejo. Sus manos de repente van a sus pechos, y casi me vengo en ese momento.

Continuando con mis movimientos largos y lentos, trato de hacer que dure, la veo levantar sus pechos y dejarlos caer de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones, mostrando una mueca cuando regresan a su lugar natural.

Ella no es feliz con ellos, pero creo que son perfectos. Haría cualquier cosa para poder enterrar mi cara en ellos en este momento. O mi polla.

Se dirige a su mesita de noche, ubicando su pequeño culo en la gran cama. Está frente a la ventana, pero mis luces están apagadas. Si ella supiera que la estoy viendo, si supiera lo que hago, no las dejaría encendidas.

Tomando su loción, comienza a trabajar en sus brazos y los hombros. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás mientras ella lleva su mano a su cuello y pecho, masajeando la loción en su preciosa piel. Quiero besar y chupar su cuello. Quiero sentirla temblar en mis brazos mientras mis labios tocan justo debajo de su oreja.

Se pone de pie para terminar frotando la loción en sus pechos y abdomen, casi llega a deslizar su mano por su sexo en el proceso.

 _Mierda._

Mi mano aprieta alrededor de mi polla y comienza a bombear un poco más rápido. No voy a durar a este ritmo. Mierda, me está matando. Y sé que aún no estamos en la mejor parte.

Continuando con su rutina, se gira y eleva una pierna, colocando su pie sobre la cama. Se inclina para poner loción en su pie y la pantorrilla, su pequeño y rosado coño se asoma entre sus piernas.

Ese culo respingón y ese pequeño destello de color rosa me tienen al borde, pero me estoy sosteniendo de un hilo. Jaladas lentas y parejas me mantienen flotando justo en el borde.

Si ella saca su vibrador esta noche, quiero esperar y correrme con ella.

* * *

 **He vueltooooooooooooo**

 **¿Les gusta?** **Quiero opiniones y preguntas...** **Si se portan bien subo el que sigue. Oh, tal vez no...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo la traducción. Thank you Christine, I love you.

 **Título: Through her Window**

 **De: Geekchic12**

 **Traducción: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

 **Capítulo 2**

Isabella Hale, o Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, se casó con el padre de mi mejor amigo hace unos años, después de la esposa de éste último falleciera de leucemia.

Fue un momento difícil para Jasper, perder a su madre a una edad tan joven, pero Bella es una persona genuinamente dulce, así que se entendieron con rapidez. Jas y yo teníamos catorce años cuando la belleza morena se mudó a su casa, y Bella sólo era diez años mayor. Apenas había obtenido su maestría y ha sido certificada para comenzar a trabajar en la escuela primaria local como consejera.

Recuerdo tener que correr a casa y esconderme en el cuarto de baño la primera vez que la vi y me tocó. Bueno, ella sólo me dio la mano, pero fue suficiente para mis hormonas adolescentes que inquietaran.

Probablemente fue lo mejor que estuviésemos empezando la secundaria en ese momento o yo hubiese inventado cualquier excusa posible para visitar a la consejera estudiantil.

Ahora tengo 22, y claramente estoy tan afectado por ella como siempre.

Acabo de graduarme de UCLA (1), en casa por el verano antes de ir a la escuela de postgrado. Sin importar cuanto disfrutamos Los Ángeles, Jasper y yo habíamos decidido obtener nuestras maestrías en UDub (2).

Él conoció a su novia, Alice, cuando volvimos a casa por vacaciones de primavera este año y no quiere estar lejos ella de nuevo.

También tengo un montón de buenas razones para desear estar de vuelta en Seatle, así que es perfecto.

El padre de Jasper, Martin, murió hace aproximadamente dieciocho meses, y Bella ha estado sola en esa enorme y vacía casa mientras Jasper y yo estábamos estudiando en California. Aunque siempre hemos vuelto de visita en períodos largos de vacaciones. Y Jasper siempre se queda con Bella y yo con mis padres.

Las últimas vacaciones de invierno fue cuando ella decidió quitar las cortinas negras que Martin amaba y colocó persianas en su lugar.

Y estoy jodidamente agradecido por eso.

No tengo duda alguna que Jasper me castraría si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, observándola como un pervertido. Pero lo que él no sabe es que he estado enamorado de ella desde que sé que es el amor.

No sólo deseo su cuerpo. También su mente, su corazón, todo de ella.

Una vez que Bella termina de aplicarse la loción, peina su cabello que aún está húmedo en una trenza. Luego se dirige a su ventana. Abriéndola lo suficiente como para que la brisa se introduzca. Logro darle un vistazo a sus pezones rosados como goma de mascar, endurecidos por el aire fresco, y yo aprieto alrededor de la base de mi polla, gruñendo por la sensación.

—Puta madre, —susurro.

Mi ventana está parcialmente abierta, también, y me pregunto si me ha oído cuando sus oscuros ojos parecen caer sobre mí por un momento.

Sin embargo, sé que ella no puede verme. No hay forma que con mis luces apagadas y la oscuridad de fuera pueda hacerlo.

La expresión de Bella no cambia mientras se dirige de vuelta a su cama, así que creo que estoy a salvo.

Antes de acostarse, saca su vibrador de la mesita de noche. Es largo y grueso. Pero yo lo tengo más largo y más grueso.

Quiero que ella sepa que podría tenerme a _mí_ dentro de ella en lugar de algo hecho de plástico y baterías.

* * *

 **(1) University of California at Los Angeles (Universidad de California en Los Ángeles)**

 **(2) University of Washington (Universidad de Washington)**

 **Hello! Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, es muy lindo que se hayan pasado por aquí. Veo en sus comentarios que hay algunas perverts. Uhmmm, debo incluirme en ese grupo ;)**

 **¿Qué tal va el fic hasta ahora? No he recibido preguntas, así que... Supongo que las cosas están claras. Hasta ahora. Es un fic Olderella (O sea, Bella mayor que Edward) Si no les gusta, siéntanse libre de dejarlo. Sólo son 4 capítulos.**

 **Besos y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Ale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo la traducción. Thank you Christine, I love you.

 **Título: Through her Window**

 **De: Geekchic12**

 **Traducción: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

 **Capítulo 3**

Millas de piel de porcelana se extienden frente a mis ojos mientras Bella se estira sobre su cama.

Líquido pre seminal se escapa de la cabeza de mi polla a este punto. Estoy dolorosamente duro y ansiando liberarme, pero esperaré por ella.

Parece como si hubiese esperado toda mi vida para verla de ésta forma. Una pequeña recompensa tardía no me matará, sin importar que parezca que sí.

Bella comienza a deslizar sus pequeñas manos sobre su abdomen, subiendo hasta apretar sus pechos y pellizca sus pezones. Me quejo ante la visión, mientras deslizo mi palma sobre la cabeza de mi polla y empujando mis caderas.

—Joder, —susurro, mirando como una de sus manos sigue hasta acariciar unos de sus pechos, mientras la otra se mueve hacia su coño.

Ella la usa dos dedos del medio para rodear su clítoris, sumergiéndolos en su entrada para extender su humedad hasta allí.

Veo un estremecimiento de placer atravesando su pequeño cuerpo mientras aplica más presión a su clítoris, y mi polla se retuerce en mi mano.

Cuando parece estar lista para más, Bella toma el vibrador y lo coloca en su entrada, lo empuja hacia dentro y arquea la espalda mientras se hunde en lo profundo.

Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar lo jodidamente celoso que estoy de ese puto vibrador en este momento.

Cuando veo que lo desliza afuera nuevamente y está brillando con su excitación, mi mano libre tira suavemente en mis bolas, mi otra mano nunca vacila mientras acaricia mi polla.

Un murmullo sordo se abre paso a mis oídos, y sé que ha encendido el vibrador. Ella gime mientras se mueve dentro y fuera de su coño mojado, alterna su mano libre entre presionar sobre su clítoris y pellizcar y rodar sus pezones.

Mis bolas empiezan a apretar, y _mierda_ , espero poder mantener a raya mi orgasmo lo suficiente para verla venir.

Ella es malditamente hermosa cuando se viene.

Todo empieza a acelerarse. Su mano se empuja y tira del vibrador; el cual se desliza fácilmente a través de su humedad. Su otra mano hace círculos sobre su clítoris a un ritmo casi frenético, su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás y los ojos se aprietan cerrados.

Sus gemidos no son tranquilos. Ella está sola en la casa, Jasper ha salido con Alice y se queda con ella en su apartamento esta noche.

Mi mano también se acelera así, tirando y girando. Bella se arquea fuerte sobre la cama, jadeando, y ahí es cuando lo oigo.

—¡Edward! ¡Sí! —grita ella, y su cuerpo tiembla con su liberación.

—Oh, mierda. —me vengo. Duro. Y todo cae sobre mí.

* * *

 **Tenemos un buen y gran grupo de perverts, yeah! Pues sólo nos queda un capítulo.**

 **Besos y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Ale!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo la traducción. Thank you Christine, I love you.

 **Título: Through her Window**

 **De: Geekchic12**

 **Traducción: aleshita-luvs-paramore**

 **Gracias a la banda The Script, sin ellos este fic no hubiese salido a flote.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Después de limpiarme, me dirijo de vuelta a la ventana, pero Bella ya no está en su cama.

No puedo verla en ningún lugar.

Deseo ir allí, pero no estoy seguro de qué decirle.

Reuniendo mi coraje, me visto y cruzo el césped de entre nuestras casas. Toco el timbre y espero, recorriendo con una mano mi desordenado cabello.

Bella abre la puerta usando una bata de color azul profundo, y mis ojos me traicionan al recorrer mi mirada sobre sus curvas antes de dejarla sobre su rostro.

Ella se ríe, y yo me sonrojo.

—¿Disfrutaste el show? —cuestiona con la voz ronca que hace que mis rodillas se debiliten.

Me acerco rápidamente enredando mis brazos en su cintura y besándola profundamente. Nuestras lenguas se enredan y lamen, y pateo la puerta hasta cerrarla para presionarla contra la misma.

—Eso fue jodidamente _caliente_ , —gruño contra su cuello. Ella se ríe como niña, pero rápidamente se convierte en un gemido mientras me acerco a pellizcar su cuello. —Amo verte jugar contigo misma.

—Ya se, —susurra ella. —Yo amo cuando me ves.

—Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento. No estaba seguro que sería tan caliente si tú lo sabías en realidad todo el momento, pero maldita sea. Lo fue. Tal vez incluso más que caliente. —terminé con un meneo de mi cejas, y ella me golpea el pecho juguetonamente.

—En cualquier momento, bebé, —canturrea ella. —Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí. Me vine _tan_ fuerte por ti.

—Me di cuenta. —sonreí y ella me quitó la sonrisa con un beso.

La primera vez que me di cuenta que podía ver por la ventana de Bella después de que sus persianas estuvieron instaladas, intenté mantener mi distancia y no observarla.

Lo intenté jodida y realmente duro.

Pero después de las vacaciones de primavera me rendí.

Ella me sorprendió haciéndolo cuando me acerqué demasiado a mi ventana. Gravitaba a su alrededor, y ella terminó por verme. Ella me apuntó con su dedo, indicando que me acercase. Recuerdo haber pensado que realmente iba a pagar por eso. Pero en su lugar, me conmocionó cuando me atacó casi tan pronto di un paso dentro de su casa.

No había forma de esconder mi escandalosa erección de ella, así que me lazó al sofá y me montó duro hasta que ambos gritamos nuestros nombres.

Ella admitió sentirse atraída hacia a mí por mucho tiempo. Al principio, pensé que sólo me quería por sexo.

Porque lo hicimos mucho de eso.

En cada superficie disponible.

Esa mujer es putamente increíble.

Sin embargo el saber que es casi una década mayor, me hizo pensar que ella no querría tener nada que ver en una relación con un chico de 22 años.

Gracias a Dios estaba equivocado.

Nos escribimos textos y llamamos por teléfono desde ese momento. Jasper aún no lo sabe. Y no sé com ova a reaccionar cuando decidamos decirle.

La puerta principal empuja contra la espalda de Bella de repente, y nuestros dos pares de ojos se abren en demasía con pánico.

—Oh, mierda, —dice Jasper, y salto como a metro y medio de Bella mientras él camina dentro de la casa. —Pensé que ustedes dos ya estarían encerrados en su habitación para este momento. Lo siento, chicos.

Mis cejas se juntan ante mi mejor amigo. —¿Qu-qué?

—Olvidé algo, y te vi caminando hacia aquí cuando venía calle abajo. Esperé un poco, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente. —Termina diciendo, con una sonrisa, y estoy estupefacto.

—¿Lo sabes? —le pregunta Bella, tímidamente.

—Oh sí, —Jasper le responde con una carcajada. —Los vi a ustedes dos aquí durante las vacaciones de primavera, pero no me vieron. Y en realidad, todo lo que realmente veía era el pastoso culo de Ed. Gracias por eso, por cierto. —se estremece. —Pero no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido. Yo vi un mensaje de texto aquí y allá en el teléfono de Ed mientras estábamos en California, así que pensé que estaba pasando algo más.

—¿Y estás bien con eso? ¿O esto es como la calma antes de la tormenta o algo así? ¿Vas a golpearme?

Él se ríe. —No, hombre. Siempre he notado la forma en que la miras. Solía darme asco, pero sé que son adultos y solteros, así que... —guarda silencio con un encogimiento de hombros, y siento el alivio sobre mí. —Sólo voy a sacar algo de mi habitación, y voy a estar fuera de su camino. —Jasper se va por las escaleras, y Bella se acerca a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Cepillo algunos mechones sueltos de pelo de su cara, y ella me da su sonrisa impresionante.

—Múdate conmigo, —dice ella, con los ojos conmovedores, brillando con amor.

La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad se asustan ante eso, pero todo lo que siento es un profundo sentido de estar en lo _correcto_. No puedo pensar en nada en este momento que me haría más feliz. Jasper no tiene problema con nosotros, y mis padres han conocido lo que siento por Bella desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿El siguiente fin de semana?

Amo la forma en que su pequeña nariz se arruga al preguntar algo.

Amo todo lo que se refiere a ella. —¿Qué tal mañana?

Bella acaricia mis labios con los suyos. —Mañana es perfecto, —murmura sobre ellos.

—Perfecto.

* * *

 **No saben cuan agradecida estoy con ustedes por acompañarme en esta locura (y calentura, no hay que mentir) por publicar esta traducción. Y les tengo noticias... Voy a traducir otra historia más de la misma autora. A las que no leyeron la otra historia de la misma autora (Se llama Rescission y está terminada) las invito a que le den una oportunidad, es muy divertida y sexooo digo, sexy. (Oh, éste capi volveré a responder reviews)**

 **Besos y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Ale!**


End file.
